<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flames In The Night by Whirlwind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181900">Flames In The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind'>Whirlwind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because 3x02 technically killed this concept. lol, Dark Magic, F/M, Landon still has his powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Landon is injured by the Necromancer’s dark magic, his body struggles with painful side effects, much to Hope’s dismay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flames In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I started writing this before 3x02 came out, which pretty much cancels out this scenario now, but whatever. Canon Divergent it is then. lol. I'm not as happy as I'd like to be with this, but eh. Apologies for the angst, especially after 3x02. Here’s hoping 3x03 brings the happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an exhausting day of trying to deal with the Necromancer and his newly acquired dark magic, Hope and Landon retire back to her room for the night. Landon had earned himself a fairly nasty wound on his left side from the fight, much to Hope's horror, and she'd taken it upon herself to act as his nurse and look after him.</p><p>Once he was all patched up, they carefully got into her bed and passed out shortly after hitting the sheets.</p><p>It's half past midnight when Hope stirs from her slumber and notices Landon trembling in his sleep. Thinking he must be having some sort of nightmare, she gently begins to shake his arm to rouse him awake.</p><p>"Landon." She coaxes softly, doing her best not to startle him.</p><p>He produces small grunt and his eyes slowly flutter open. "Hope?"</p><p>As he turns to look at her, Hope let’s out a sharp gasp when she sees his eyes. They're completely black.</p><p>Dark magic.</p><p>The worry in her voice is impossible to hide. "Landon?"</p><p>"I... I don't feel so well." He murmurs weakly, lids growing heavy and head starting to slump over.</p><p>Hope sits up and frantically places her hands on both sides of his face, trying to keep him conscious. "Hey, hey. Stay with me. Okay? <em>Please.</em>"</p><p>He makes a feeble attempt at a nod, and panic courses through her entire body. She can feel herself starting to get choked up, but she pushes it down. She needs to focus right now, she can't help him if she lets her emotions get the better of her. <em>'He'll be okay.' </em>Hope tries to reassure herself, but she's failing pretty horribly on that front. All she knows is that she can't lose him again.</p><p>"Come on." She attempts to carefully get him out of bed and onto his feet. If he falls back asleep, she's not sure what might happen, so she needs to keep him awake. Hope tries to angle herself in a way that Landon can wrap an arm around her shoulder and lean on her, so that she can help try to get him down the hall to Dr. Saltzman’s room.</p><p>They only make it couple of feet before the effort proves too much for him, and he collapses to his knees onto the floor. Hope quickly tries to help him stand again, but is forced to back up when a roar of black flames suddenly burst forth from Landon's body.</p><p>Though startled by what she sees, she instinctively reaches for him. But when she goes to try and touch him, she burns her hand on the flames, causing her to hiss sharply in pain.</p><p>“Hope!” He calls out in concern, afraid to check on her, for fear of hurting her again.</p><p>"I'm fine." She assures him, her quick healing will take care of the superficial wound it in a matter of minutes.</p><p>Through clenched teeth Landon lets out a pained groan and clutches his left side, and that’s when Hope notices his injury is bleeding again though the bandage, only this time, the blood coming from it is black.</p><p>It's then that his wings suddenly rip through his back, their usual warm orange color now as dark as night, and it brings with them an unbearable pain that makes him double over. A low guttural scream tears from his throat and his fingernails claw desperately at the wood floor, wanting nothing more than for the merciless agony to cease. He feels as if he's being viciously torn apart from the inside.</p><p>Landon gasps for air, writhing in pure unadulterated torture, and the sight of him like this makes Hope physically sick to her stomach. She has to do something.</p><p>Murmuring an enchantment under her breath, she goes to grab his wrist, not burning herself this time around. Eyes shut, she keeps reciting, and suddenly Landon finds the pain beginning to alleviate some. It's still fairly excruciating, but at least now he can breath again without his lungs feeling like they’re on fire.</p><p>He's able to lift his head up to look at her, only see the horrific pain on her face, and he's terrified to realize that she's diverting his pain to herself.</p><p>"Hope stop!" He frantically begs, trying to get her attention. But she doesn't hear him, she's to focused on the spell.</p><p>Desperate to make her quit, he yanks his arm away with all the waning strength he has, breaking her connection and relieving her of the terrible onslaught. The instant relief courses through her body and she gasps as air refills her lungs. His anguish returns like a shock wave, causing him to crumple underneath it, but he clings to the fact that at least Hope isn't suffering from it anymore, and he takes comfort in that.</p><p>"What are you doing!?" She shouts at him, her voice a mixture of fear and anger as tears stream silently down her face. A feeling of helplessness desperately trying to suffocate her.</p><p>Short labored breaths make it difficult for him to talk more than a few words at a time, but Landon makes every effort to answer her. "This kind of pain... it... it could kill you Hope. And I... I won't... let that happen."</p><p>Before she can argue, the door to Hope’s room swings open and a very irritated Lizzie Saltzman comes barging in, rubbing tiredly at her face.</p><p>"Would you two keep it down in here! Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep!" The half asleep blonde declares, as she flips her hair over her shoulders. "Not that I really need any." She adds smugly.</p><p>“Lizzie, help!” Hope cries out, the complete and total desperation evident in her shaky voice. The other girl immediately snaps out of her tired stupor and finally takes in the horrific looking scene before her. Inhaling a startled gasp, she quickly kneels down beside her best friend to try an offer some sort of aid.</p><p>“What happened?"</p><p>Hope frantically shakes her head, body trembling as she tries to explain. “I- I don’t know. I think he's infected with the Necromancer's dark magic, it's making him sick. He's in so much pain." She chokes out, and Lizzie wraps an arm around her friend's shoulders as she watches Landon clutch his wound with one hand, while trying push himself back up into a sitting position with the other, doing his best not to scream.</p><p>The blonde remembers how the dark magic had affected her injuries while in the Prison World, but Landon's wound from today hadn't been that bad. It was nowhere near what hers was, so it shouldn't be causing him this much torment. Something about this was different.</p><p>"I've never seen it do something like this before. Things like nose bleeds, headaches or even the occasional barf session, sure. But not this. This isn't normal. His Phoenix powers are going haywire."</p><p>In spite literally being on fire, Landon felt freezing. His body wouldn't stop shivering and his teeth chattered noisily as he tried to fight off the exhaustion that beckoned him to the realm of sleep. As much as he longed for rest, he needed to stay awake and try to fight off the magic that threatened to overwhelm him.</p><p>He feebly lifts his head up to look at Hope, weak fingers instinctively stretching towards her, but he knows better than to touch, and simply settles his vision on her face as a way to keep his weary eyes open. It's the only thing keeping him from fully succumbing to whatever this is.</p><p>Hope brings her hand up to cover her mouth, trying suppress the cry from escaping her lips as her brain scrambles to try and think of what to do for him. He doesn't look like he can handle it much longer.</p><p>"Maybe that's it." Lizzie speaks up, pulling Hope out of her thoughts. "Maybe what's it?" She asks, brows furrowed together in confusion. </p><p>"We know how the side effects of dark magic work on witches, but bird boy over here is a phoenix. That might be an entirely different set of rules."</p><p>Hope's eyes widen as her brain goes in to overdrive to put the pieces together. "Phoenixes are made up of fire and connected to the sun, which is basically light." She realizes. "His body must be trying to fight back against the dark magic that's trapped in him."</p><p>"If that's the case..." Landon rasps, voice straining to speak. "Then one of you should just... kill me. I'll... I'll come back good as new. Problem... solved."</p><p>"That's not how it works." Hope announces, swallowing thickly. "Dark magic doesn't leave your body after you die. You either have to wait out it's effects or-" As the idea hits her, Hope suddenly untangles herself from her best friend and turns to the blonde, face set with determination. "Lizzie, I need you to siphon the dark magic inside of Landon and put into me."</p><p>"What!? Hope, no!" Landon cries out, momentarily regaining a bit of strength, but Hope ignores him.</p><p>Lizzie bites uncertainly at her lower lip as her gaze flicks over to the anguished phoenix who's shaking his head at the plan.</p><p>"I have dealt with the effects of dark magic before, I can handle it." The auburn haired young woman reassures firmly, standing her ground on the matter.</p><p>"Lizzie, don't do it." Landon begs fervently. "I'll just wait it out." He replies, causing Hope to turn to him sharply.</p><p>"We have no idea how long that could take! Do you really think I can just sit by and continue to watch you like this!?" She yells at him, choking back a sob as her eyes well up with tears. "Watch you <em>suffer</em> and not do anything about it? Because I can't! And I <em>won't</em>! I love you too much to do that."</p><p>His expression softens, and he hates that he's the source of this pain for her. But this dark magic is strong, and he's not okay with her taking it upon herself. It'll eventually dissipate. All he has to do is hold on just a little while longer, no matter how much it hurts.</p><p>The couple stares intensively at each other, locked in a stalemate of wanting nothing more than to protect the other.</p><p>"Then we'll split it." Lizzie swiftly interrupts with an offer, catching both Hope and Landon by surprise. "I'll take half and she takes half. It'll lessen the strength of it, making it easier to handle."</p><p>The shorter girl stares at the blonde wide eyed, momentarily at a loss for words. "Are- are you sure? What about Josie?"</p><p>"Look, if it wasn't for Plan B when we were dealing with Lord Josiemort, I wouldn't even be here right now. So I owe you both. And as far as my sister is concerned, with her magic sealed into a coin, she won't feel the effects of the dark magic."</p><p>"No." Landon interrupts. "I'm not... letting anyone get hurt... because of me." The boy argues, just as another wave of hits him and the flames that encase his body flare intensely.</p><p>"Sorry Hobbit, not your choice. This is what friends do. Deal with it." The blonde cuts him off brusquely as she refocuses her attention back on Hope, raising up an eyebrow for approval to go through with this. Receiving a nod of confirmation from her friend, she prepares to begin the process of siphoning the dark magic out.</p><p>"Ready?" Lizzie asks, and Hope hums in agreement, whispering a small thank you to her as Lizzie proceeds.</p><p>A gust of wind begins to form, picking up slightly as the transfer progresses. Thick, blackish-purple smokes surfaces from his body into the air, where it splits itself into two different streams, moving in the direction of each of the girls. Then like a snap, the magic hits them with a force that knocks both of them back onto the floor with a faint thud.</p><p>The fire that surrounds Landon then begins to die down, and his wings return once more to their standard orange color, before dissipating completely, leaving only traces of glowing red embers in it's wake. His body immediately feels lighter, and his limbs move with relative ease now, so he quickly pushes himself off the ground to go check on the girls.</p><p>He kneels to help Hope sit up first, hand on her back as she tries to settle the temporary dizziness. Before Landon can then try to help assist Lizzie though, she sits up on her own, groaning loudly as she rubs her head.</p><p>"Ugh. I am <em>definitely</em> gonna feel that in the morning." The blonde murmurs as she glares in annoyance at nothing in particular.</p><p>"You guys okay?" Landon asks, as Hope leans her shoulder against his and he pushes a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it neatly behind her ear. "Nothing I can't handle. But what about you?" She asks, pulling back to give him a concerned once over. Hands hovering just above his skin for fear of possibly hurting him if she were to touch him. "Are you okay? Are you still in pain? "</p><p>"Still a bit sore from where I got hit earlier, but otherwise I'm good." He reassures her with a smile as he reaches to squeeze her hand. "Thanks to you guys." Landon adds appreciatively, as he looks between the two girls.</p><p>Lizzie makes a gruff noise in confirmation of that statement. "What would you do if we weren't here to save your ass all the time, Kirby?"</p><p>Landon chuckles lightly as he casually shrugs his shoulder. "Guess I'm just really lucky to have good friends."</p><p>"Ugh, don't get sappy on me Moppet. You're already making me regret using the 'f word'." She scoffs, making a face, though her smile betrays her for just a moment. "Well, anyway... If anyone needs me, and you better not. I'm gonna head back to my room and sleep for the next three days." Lizzie announces with a groan as she slowly pushes herself up off the floor and into a standing position.</p><p>"Night Liz." Hope calls out as the blonde trudges towards the door, giving a lackluster wave upon her exit, leaving the young couple alone again.</p><p>"I don't know about you, but sleep sounds pretty good right now." Landon says, and Hope hums lightly in agreement. "I concur."</p><p>After Landon quickly applies a new bandage to his side, the duo moves back towards the bed, where they both settle under the covers. Resting her head atop his chest, Hope snuggles into him, listening to the comforting sound of his thumping heartbeat.</p><p>"You okay?" Landon asks as he soothingly rubs his hand up and down her arm.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm fine. I told you before, the side effects of dark magic really aren't too bad on me."</p><p>"That's good, but I kinda meant more... emotionally." He clarifies, causing Hope to momentarily stiffen before lifting her chin to look up at him. "Oh." She mumbles softly.</p><p>Releasing a heavy sigh, she shrugs helplessly. "It's just... it never gets easier, you know? Seeing you like that. Hurt or..." She swallows hard, shutting her eyes, voice just barely above a whisper. "Worse."</p><p>Landon frowns, exhaling quietly. "I know. I'm sorry."</p><p>Recent events with the golden arrow had no doubt made things even more difficult on that front for her, and he hates having to see Hope go through this. He wishes their life wasn't always just a weekly barrage of bothersome monster attacks. It would be nice sometimes to just be two teenagers who didn't have the weight of the world on their shoulders.</p><p>"Just... promise me you'll at least <em>try</em> to be more careful." She requests, squeezing him a little tighter, needing him a little closer.</p><p>In response, he presses a lingering kiss to the top of her head. "When it comes to monster fighting, I promise to be more careful. When it comes to tripping over my own two feet, however, that I make no guarantees about."</p><p>Hope snorts faintly at his poor attempt at a joke as he tries lighten the mood, and she playfully rolls her eyes.</p><p>"What? You know I'm your favorite klutz." He grins, making her laugh and she smiles back at him. "Yeah, you most certainly are."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>